


I stomped on your feet and you showed me the steps

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments when Nino is a terrible boyfriend and Sho takes it in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stomped on your feet and you showed me the steps

**Author's Note:**

> established relationship.

Sho finds Nino in the bathtub, his black suit pillowing with air and necktie floating along the water’s surface.

“Get me out of here,” Nino croaks, though he makes no effort to sit up against the ceramic. He simply stares up at Sho with a look that is both defiant and desperate.

The action of pulling Nino out of the lukewarm water, wet clothes weighing down his slim body, probably marks the real beginning of their relationship.

Before that, they were more like neighbours, friendly and checking in on each other every so often. Metaphorically collecting each other's mail and borrowing sugar.

 

* * *

 

Sho is a mother hen and Nino a sullen child, when he wants to be.

Nino is stellar in front of the staff and crew. It’s only when he gets home that he promptly lies down on the couch, eyes closed and face showing all his tiredness.

"My back is sore," he announces to no one in particular, except that Sho is the only one in the house and conveniently in hearing distance in the entrance hall.

"Even though you stole my cushion on set?" Sho calls out as he struggles with the concept of how to take off his shoes and jacket while holding groceries that are to go into the kitchen without mishap.

It had actually been pointed out on camera, the plus one guest voicing Sho's indignation as he silently sat on the wooden bench looking glum and uncomfortable.

"Yes. And just put the bag down first."

It had been played for laughs, but when the director yelled cut Sho's attention had been caught by a pillow trying to be forced back under his butt.

Nino had looked up at him with a tinge of guilt and a pinch of worry; Sho melted.

"Keep the pillow, it's not that bad. Are you okay?" Sho asked, giving him a once-over.

Nino gave him a little smile gratefully and slotted the cushion back underneath his own in one smooth motion. Getting comfortable, he replied, "Better now that I know you’re utterly malleable."

 

* * *

 

Sho enjoys playing Nino’s games.

He knocks gently on the hotel room door, waiting patiently until a voice pipes up, “One second, let me save.”

Sho continues to wait. He checks his phone, inspects his darkening arms, shifts from one foot to the other. “Ninooo,” he drawls, leaning his forehead on the door.

“One does not just find a save point,” Nino calls out.

“What about a pause button?” Sho retorts back.

Silence.

The door swings open and Sho falls forward. He catches himself by grabbing onto the first thing in front of him - Nino.

“Oh yeah, the pause button,” Nino says airily, as he wraps his arms around Sho’s neck.

 

* * *

 

When they’re lying in bed, lyrics still humming in their heads, Sho offers possible album titles to Nino. Like a fickle god, Nino hums in a way that means, “You’re trying so hard, and I appreciate that, but HumanxMachinexElectric is a terrible album title and I would be embarrassed to promote it,” and then says, “Next.”

Sho gives Nino a few name ideas that he knows should be trashed, just to make sure he’s staying honest.

 

* * *

 

Sho remembers because Nino forgets.

"What am I doing on Thursday?" Nino asks listlessly. He is lying on the floor.

Sho doesn't even have to check his trusty pocket diary. "Dentist appointment."

"Friday?"

"Interviews and dance practice."

"Saturday."

"Dinner with me, my treat."

At this Nino props himself up on an elbow, gives Sho an eye-crinkling smile and declares this the best courtship he's ever been in.

 


End file.
